Roof racks comprising a load carrier bar and a first and a second load carrier foot are widely used to provide an automobile with an extended load capacity. When an automobile collides, either with another moving automobile or with a stationary object, the crash violence imparted to the vehicle is usually significant and can impair severe structural damages the automobile. A load, carried on a roof rack, has its own inertia as the automobile moves. In case of a collision, it is very important that the load on the roof rack is not accidentally released from the roof rack but remains on the roof rack. Equally important is that the roof rack itself is safely retained to the automobile. Throughout the development of the load carrier foot for roof racks, safety has always been a premiered function.
Tools, such as wrenches, are usually used to provide a strong coupling and to readily fix the load carrier foot to the roof of the automobile. However, using tools such as a wrench is not always optimal from a user perspective. It may be that a tool is not available, hence to achieve real ease of use, a load carrier foot which can be fixed to the roof of an automobile without a tool i.e. which a user can fix with his/hers own hands, is preferable.
The European patent application no. EP 2,380,777 A1 discloses a clamp rack load carrier foot for a vehicle, the clamp rack load carrier foot comprises a grip member connected to a load carrier bar via an intermediate member, the clamp rack load carrier foot further comprises a body, and a screw. The screw is connected to the intermediate member and the grip member for providing an attachment arrangement. The clamp rack load carrier foot can however be improved, both in terms of ease to handle, time to mount, and safety.